


Come Here

by luck13



Category: Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1931)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck13/pseuds/luck13
Summary: . . . or "Komm mal her" in German.  One free day at the boarding school can prepare more than two girls could hope for.Note: Birthday present for Edelgard (3/29).





	

'Edel, do you remember what happened on Friday?' Ilse asked quietly. She smiled, looking at the girl near her.

'Of course, Bernburg gave you another plus for home work. She came to me after the lesson and told that she's very glad to see your improvement. She said that I affect very positively on you. According to Bernburg, I'm a very good example for you.'

'Why you didn't tell me this on Friday?' Ilse inquired.

'I wanted to be alone with you to tell such news,' Edelgard replied honestly.

'I wonder when concretely you started to read my mind? I thought about this a few hours ago. Everybody who have at least five pluses and no minuses during previous month, or last thirty days . . .'

Edelgard couldn't hide smile, hearing such wonderful words. 'I'm very proud of you. For your honestly earned five pluses you have possibility to do today what you want. But it mustn't be against school rules.'

'If you don't object, I want to spend most of the day with you.'

'It's your turn to tell my thoughts out loud, right?'

Ilse didn't comment. 'I've thought, if a student has sixteen or more pluses, she has much more freedom. Even if she wants to read or spend most of day in the bed, nobody has the right to say anything. She can read, lie in the bed, or do something else for hours.'

'I have seventeen pluses,' Edel confessed quietly, looking at the floor.

'Wow, Edel, I haven't thought it's possible. You're so smart. Oh, in this case it means . . . it means we have twenty two pluses together, or our average amount is eleven pluses.'

'In fact, you don't have eleven pluses, but five are very important too. You allowed to have some kind of freedom today.'

'Yes, and I thought . . .' Ilse looked at Edel attentively. 'Edel, komm mal her. Wunderbar, ja?' (Edel, come here. Wonderful, yes?)

'What do you mean by "here"?' The girl couldn't understand what Ilse meant.

'I'll show you this place. It's situated in this damn school. Nothing to worry about, dear obedient Edel.'

'It seems like you want to do something again that may be against school rules.'

'No, it's not. I can't resist urge to use my freedom completely.'

Edelgard wanted to know what her Ilse had in mind. 'Dear, please, show me.'

'Your dear Ilse will show you. Komm mal her.'

A few minutes later Ilse and Edelgard were standing in front of the door of the classroom which was situated on the floor below their dormitory. This place had never been used, but it was cleaned from time to time.

It was a perfect place—nothing against the rules. Everyone could be in free classrooms whenever they allowed to have free time.

Ilse opened the door. "Go inside, Edel." The girl did as she was told. Ilse followed her, and closed the door.

'We should stop pretend.' Edel wanted to end up all what was going on. All what had happened up to that moment looked like Ilse teased her. But Edel was the teaser. She didn't want to change it despite that she might like it a bit at that time. In other situation she would probably let Ilse tease her. It was wonderful last time.

'We had to stop with all these "dear" and "obedient Edel". We have more than this.'

'If you insist . . .' A few moments later Edelgard found herself pressed to the wall, being in the most desirable trap ever. Ilse put hands on the wall at the both sides of Edel the way the girl couldn't escape.

'As if I want to,' Edelgard thought. At this time she didn’t let herself smile.

But nothing could remain the same. Edel put hands right on her trap. Ilse almost trembled because of gentle touch. She couldn't expect what would happen next.

Edel put her hands at her waist, destroying the trap. 'It's the best proof that I'll not run away, right?'

'It's much better. To embrace such a beautiful girl, to be alone with her . . .' Ilse said, embracing Edel.

The blonde smirked and looked at Ilse attentively. She did nothing. But she was teasing the beauty near her by look.

'Ilse was almost bewitched. Please, Edel, stop teasing me.'

'I? Teasing? We wanted to spend some time together, why not let us relax?'

'Relax? If this is "relax", I don't know what teasing is. I'm barely standing. If you continue this, we both fall. I'm not going to stop embracing you.'

'Please', Edelgard said using her soft teasing voice, 'be a good girl and keep calm.'

'You're not a good girl now too. Such a person wouldn't tease me.'

'Why not?' Edel replied, realising that Ilse didn't hope for something better to happen. It was a perfect moment.

She leaned a bit and kissed the black-haired beauty on the lips. It was very unexpectedly, and Ilse released a quiet moan. She moaned with happiness, being unable to hide her real feelings.

A few moments later, she kissed Ilse again, but she wasn't going to stop. At this time the brunette replied at the kiss, making Edel feeling like she had just gone to Paradise.

'Wunderbar.' Ilse commented after the kiss, smiling broadly.

'How much time we have?' Edelgard asked, and replied at own question in a few seconds. 'We have the rest of our life.' It was half-joke, but she really wanted to spend all remained time with Ilse. It was hidden truth. Teasing and flirting seemed more suitable at that time.

'My turn, Edelchen?'

'It depends on what you want. If you  . . .'

Ilse didn't let Edel finish. She kissed her on the lips, showing all the love and desire for the beautiful girl. The reply was hot too.

Edel didn't know why, but she needed to tell Ilse truth. 'I know, I should bear everything I have to face without complain. My mother wants me to be brave. But sometimes I think how it would be if my parents were good and didn't send me here.'

'I think about "what if" too, very often. I want different kind of freedom.'

'Which one?' Edel had guessed probably.

'This is the best of all I can think of. We study at a public school. We're in the same class. We spend a lot of time after school together, and sometimes parents let us stay at each other's house. I'd love this.'

It took some time before Edel realised what she had heard. She couldn't believe Ilse wanted exactly this. She cried in reply. No words were told.

'Edel, why? Did my words hurt you?' Ilse asked worriedly.

'No, I . . .' The girl told, sobbing. 'Why did you . . . read my mind?'

'I? What? Even if I could, I'd never done it to you.'

'Sorry.' Edel wiped tears. 'Your kind of freedom is the same what I'd want. Every single word is true.'

'I have a deal. It will make you smile, I promise.'

'Tell me,' Edel was eager to know.

'We can act out one part. Yes, really,' Ilse nodded, smiling. 'Imagine the situation. We've finished all home work, and parents let us stay together. It doesn't matter at which house we'd stay.'

Edel continued well started story that could be real. 'We're completely alone in the bedroom. We're going to share bed. It won't have any suspicious. The fact we're girls changes nothing. Caesar's wife must be above suspicious. When there's no Caesar but—figuratively speaking—only the woman who's in fact two girls, nothing to worry about.'

Ilse went on. 'The bedroom protects us, but there are people in other rooms. Before we pretended to sleep soon we told "Good night", and went to the bedroom.'

'We entered the bedroom, and you almost pleaded, "Edelchen, we haven't been alone like this since last Sunday." You're about to kiss me, but I don't let you to now. "I hope you remember how much I helped you with home work. If you didn't finish we wouldn't be here now," I said. You replied, "How can I not remember this? I'm gratified for this. I don't know what to do to repay you."'

'I thought some time before say, "I have some hot kisses for you at first."'

'"At first?" I was interested at once.'

'"Yes, you've heard me right," I replied.'

The story was perfect. It was exactly what should be in reality. This was the very part Ilse wanted them to act out. She drew Edelgard to herself. She said, looking in the girl's face, 'Edelchen, we _are_ in the bedroom.'

'Yes, we are,' she agreed, looking forward to what was promised.

Edel waited until Ilse kissed her on the lips to kiss back and share passion that was boiling inside of her.

'I have an idea about different start.'

'What is it?' Edel didn't know how to react.

'You have to excuse your insatiable Ilse.'

'Oooh, such addition is very promising.'

'Yes, it is. Can you let me say I can be smarted if I study more and you won't need to help me with home work?'

'Of course, I can. I wish it happen in reality.'

'I'll try, I promise. So, imagine we both did home work without help. We're in the bedroom finally. You entered first, I followed you, and closed the door. You turned to me. At first I was standing, looking at you, doing nothing. Then I approached to you, saying, "We've not been completely alone since last Saturday." I said nothing more, but kissed you passionately instead.' This was exactly what Ilse did.

'We said we were going to bed,' Ilse said.

'Yes, to sleep,' Edel joked, but her voice didn't show this.

'Of course, to sleep,' Ilse agreed, smiling.

'We should keep our promises.'

'Right now, yes?' Waiting was too hard to bear.

'I don't see why not.'

'Yay!' The exclamation wasn't loud, but it showed Ilse's excitement.

'Who's first?' Edel smirked.

'I let you start,' Ilse replied.

'Yes, "let",' Edelgard chucked. This suited her perfectly. She was going to do her best and see whether or not Ilse would be that good. The answer was positive, but details were unknown. 'Especially after all the hot things I do to llschen.'

She didn't know what she would be doing exactly. 'Time will show' was the best decision. Edel would be doing things depending on reaction of Ilse's wonderful body under her. Ilse's pose showed that she was ready, but the girl was silent. Edel approached her.

'Yes?' The question left unanswered.

'I'll show you consequences of pretending being unavailable. Besides, you were very excited a few minutes ago,' Edel thought but said nothing.

She approached to Ilse, and put hand at her hip. Looking at the beauty in front of her, she said, 'Any attempts to tease me today won't work.'

'I'll save my ideas for another time.'

'We'll see.' At that moment it was draw. Edel couldn't resist Ilse, and both of them knew it.

They were standing very close to each other. Edelgard put her free hand at the other hip, stroked slightly, and received 'oooh'.

The situation gave the girl the idea how to act. She decided to quickly reach "this" part of Ilse's body and then do everything very slowly. She was sure it would be fair.

It took about three minutes for Edel to undress them. The only remained item of clothes was panties. Edel left hers on to not let Ilse be distracted, and Ilse's ones were on to tease her.

Of course, these thoughts reminded unshared. Edelgard had advantage.

'Go to bed, right?'

Ilse knew what it meant. She lay on one of the desks and waited.

Edel came to her and started to explore the body of her beloved girl. It took not much time.

It was time to go to the next stage of their entertainment. Edel took her trousers off. She widened Ilse's legs. 'No, it's not you time yet. You look beautiful with panties on.' She said to prevent pleading.

However, much hotter things were going to happen. Edel was going to pleasure herself. 'It will turn Ilse on definitely,' she thought.

Ededgard was standing the way her pussy was a few millimetres away from Ilse's left thigh. In a twinkling there was no space between them. She rubbed her pussy against thigh. She planned to do it only a few times, but the feeling was wonderful, and the girl decided not to stop for a while. At the very beginning of the hot action neither of them could restrain their emotions. They moaned simultaneously. Happily, it was quietly.

Before the second stage, Edel played with a lot of parts of Ilse's body, but nothing was hot. The hot second stage was on still.

'Did you like how I caressed your breasts?'

'It was wonderful.'

'Do you want this to be much better?'

'Please.'

'Let's see what we have,' Edel said while she was taking comfort pose. Once she was ready, she started to lick and suck already hardened breasts.

Quiet moans followed almost at once.

The girl stood up and licked her wet lips. 'I liked it.'

'It was wonderful, but are you going to do important part?'

'I don't think I want more now, except . . .' Edel lowered Ilse's panties. It was low enough to tease, but not to satisfy the girl.

Edelgard knelt in front of the black-haired beauty. She ran her forefinger along the panties' brim a few times.

'All right, I think you deserved something. But it won't be much.'

Finally, Ilse was completely naked.

'Well, if you want something you need to lie on your stomach or stand up. It depends on which pose is more comfortable for you. To not give false hopes, I should warn you. Here won't be anything from behind.'

'Then what's the point?'

'You'll see.'

The girl preferred to stand up.

It was only a couple of moments from start, but Ilse had already got what was about to happen. 'Yay!' No need to say, she loved spanking very much.

Edel stopped after a few times. She had an idea concerning the butt.

Caressing Ilse's butt was wonderful too.

It was time for the final stage.

Every movement was very slowly. It seemed Edel wasn't going to get there.

After some teasing actions near, Edel reached that very part of Ilse's body.

It didn't take long before Ilse came. Despite she was tired she was happy.

Neither of them realised before how wet Ilse was.

'Ilschen, look here.'

'Oops,' Ilse looked at the puddle on the floor. 'Is here a cloth somewhere?'

'I hope yes.'

'I'll look for it.' Ilse stood up.

Soon the floor was clean, and there were no drops.

'I'm ready!' She exclaimed. 'The beginning will be mutual pleasure.'

'It will be draw.' It was time for Edel to be excited.

Ilse stood behind Edel and embraced her. 'Edelchen can you change your pose so we'll be the same height?'

'Probably,' the girl replied and spread her legs.

'Yes.' Ilse was ready completely. 'How about this?' She started to rub her pussy against Edel's butt. They both loved this very much, and neither of the girls wanted it to stop.

It was wonderful, and they moaned, but there was much more to do.

'I think it's time for you to go to bed, Edelchen.'

'Of course.'

After caressing and kissing Edel here and there, playing with breasts, Ilse was going to do much more.

'Do you think I can skip this?' She knelt and widened Edel's legs.

'Yeaaah, do this.' Edelgard knew what was going on and didn't want to hide her reaction.

How could Ilse make her feel so good using only tongue? Edel moaned. She was almost there. It took about a minute to come. How long had it been since the start? Ten minutes sounded wonderful. And how she made her come when it was like she did nothing except plain actions?

'I wish we could do it often in each other's bedroom.'

'I'd want too,' Edel agreed. 'But we appreciate much more every possibility to do it.'

'it's true, but I can't wait next holidays when we're completely alone in your bedroom at your parents' big, big house.'

'Let's dress, and here will be something else.'

'What?'

'Not now, Edelschen.'

'All right.'

They were dressed.

'Of course, I can't wait too,' Edel sat near Ilse and embraced her. 'When we're no longer studying at Stift and together finally we'll be having this as often and as longer as we'll want. There will be no rules against this.'

Ilse was looking at Edel, 'Future with you is the only thing I'm looking forward to after Stift.'

No matter what Ilse and Edelgard would have to face, their biggest dream would come true.


End file.
